


The Breaking Point Of Steel / Когда ломается сталь

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Stanford Era
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: Прошло три дня после ухода Сэма в Стэнфорд.Перевод на ЗФБ-2016





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Breaking Point Of Steel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/233122) by burnmedown. 



Первые три дня после отъезда Сэма Дин совсем тих — только «Да, сэр» и «Нет, сэр» всякий раз, когда нужно ответить. Они продолжают путь, направляясь в Миссисипи, неестественное молчание Дина грузом висит над пассажирским сиденьем. Он глядит на дорогу, крепко сжав зубы.

Джон не пытается заговорить с Дином. Он и сам не очень-то хочет, потому что чёрта с два кому-то от этого станет легче. Если Дин молчит, он и будет молчать, пока не почувствует, что готов. С самых четырёх лет.

А вот Сэм…

Эту мысль Джон тут же пресекает.

Дина совсем не слышно, а Джон каждый вечер пьёт больше обычного, а из тем, на которые они не говорят, можно составить толстый справочник. Дин почти не ест, что тревожит куда больше, чем молчание — Джон уже давно выяснил: если Дин не ест, то скоро наступит конец света.

Но Джон не слишком обеспокоен: Дин придёт в себя. Как и всегда.

*

Это оказывается обычным делом, посолить и сжечь, всего лишь разозлённая убитая жена вернулась к мужу и его семье. Дин занимается бумажной работой — то, что обычно было в ведении Сэма, на поиски могилы уходит полдня.

В Миссисипи тепло – тепло, душно и сыро (погодой Калифорнии Джон запрещает себе интересоваться). Они копают бок о бок, одетые только в грязные джинсы и потные футболки. Дин обгорает на солнце — такой же светлокожий, как Мэри — но, похоже, ему наплевать.

Джон высыпает соль, поливает бензином, и Дин бросает спичку. В полной тишине они смотрят, как она горит, пепел и угольки оседают на волосах и лице, запах гнили и огня кажется слишком знакомым.

*

Поздно вечером Дин чистит оружие, пока Джон пролистывает газеты в поисках нового дела. Джон чувствует на себе взгляд Дина, делая долгий глоток из бутылки «Джека» в тщетной попытке утопить печаль.

Закончив с оружием, Дин встает, подхватывает со стула свою куртку.

— Пойду пройдусь, — говорит он таким угрюмым голосом, словно уход Сэма выпил из него всю жизнь. Словно Сэм и был его жизнью. Он не спрашивает разрешения, просто объявляет. И выходит, не дожидаясь ответа.

Джон кивает спине уходящего сына, давая неспрошенное разрешение. Хорошо бы Дину подцепить красотку с большими сиськами и забыть о том, что случилось три дня назад. Это поможет ему идти дальше. Дин сильный, он сможет вернуться в норму. Всегда мог.

Джон убирает бутылку, он не пьян, но размяк достаточно, чтобы уснуть с сожалением и беспощадным страхом, которые давят пока не так сильно. Он не ждёт — Дин вряд ли вернётся сегодня, останется у девчонки.

*

Посреди ночи Джон просыпается от возни за дверью и скрежета ключа, которым пытались попасть в замок. Если это Дин, то, видимо, пьяный до чёртиков. Наверное, не пошёл к девчонке домой, отделавшись быстрым перепихом в переулке. Дину нравится, когда дело доходит до секса. Чем меньше привязанностей, тем лучше.

Наконец Дину удалось открыть дверь. Он вваливается в комнату, принося с собой запах дешевых сигарет, алкоголя и…

…крови.

Джон включает ночник и касается ногами пола как раз, когда Дин падает на колени, свесив голову, и обхватывает рукой живот. По шее стекает кровь из раны где-то среди волос, а по дыханию слышно, что сломаны ребра.

— Дин, боже мой, — Джон опускается рядом с сыном, не зная, к чему прикоснуться. Почти вся левая сторона лица темная от синяков, глаз заплыл, скула сломана, как кажется Джону (а ему определенно не кажется). Дин едва держится на коленях, глядя в пустоту другим, едва приоткрытым глазом. Повсюду кровь и ужасные ссадины, словно это было скорее избиение, чем драка.

— Кто это сделал, Дин? — низкий опасный голос, руки так и чешутся ударить или нажать на спуск. — Черт побери, Дин! Кто это начал?

— Я, — вдруг говорит Дин. Впервые за три дня в голосе Дина слышны эмоции, и Джон знает, что он последний эгоист, раз хочет снова услышать тот безжизненный тон. — Я начал.

Теперь он смотрит на Джона, полуприкрытый зелёный глаз полон гнева, боли и отчаяния, а Джон думает: «Мэри, прости».

Пока Джон стаскивает с него куртку, Дин снова молчит, лишь бесстрастно слушает, как тот ругается при виде его ушибов, переломов, ножевой раны на боку. Дин не издаёт ни звука, пока Джон не касается рёбер, и даже тогда это только тихий скрипучий стон.

Дин сильный, словно из стали, но под мощным нажимом ломается и сталь. Джон ненавидит себя за то, что не заметил раньше, ненавидит за то, что не знает, как это исправить теперь, когда наконец увидел. Сын Мэри, с её зелёными глазами и веснушками, сломленный и в крови, и Джон не знает, как ему помочь. Не знал, как удержать другого, и как отпустить, и что бы ни делал, всегда было мало.

Джон отводит Дина на кровать, отлепляет от тела порванную футболку, мокрую от крови, отчаянно ругается при виде синяков от ботинок. Может, Дин и начал, но закончили другие, и Джону кажется, что Дин так и планировал. Его чуть не убили, неужели этого он и хотел?

Пока Джон зашивает бок, Дин лежит тихо, лицом к стене и едва вздрагивает, когда иголка впивается в кожу.

Игла скользит в мокрых от крови пальцах. Он пытается не думать о своём маленьком мальчике, который теперь слишком далеко, в мире, полном опасностей. Пытается не думать, что не смог даже помочь тому, который остался. Его тянет спросить: «Ты хотел, чтобы они убили тебя, Дин? Этого ты добивался?» Но слишком страшно услышать ответ, поэтому он просто продолжает зашивать. Дин сверлит взглядом стену, и справочник становится длиннее.

С Дином всё будет хорошо. С ним всегда полный порядок. У него хорошо выходит собирать себя по кусочкам, так, что разломы едва различимы.

И ради Джона… Дин заставит себя прийти в норму. А Джон знает, что он никчёмный ублюдок, если рад этому.


End file.
